


The Man and His Bird

by DemonShippingQueen



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonShippingQueen/pseuds/DemonShippingQueen
Summary: Spirits are special people who can change into an animal, live forever, and have unique powers. Robin is one of many Spirits who have been captured and are now Servants to their human Masters. Robin hates his Master Slade with every bone in his body. Can he find a way to brake the magical chain that binds them together as Servant and Master, or will he just make it stronger? Adopted from daitenshi wings.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Red X/Roy Harper, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

****Chapter 1** **

Two doors opened slowly to a large office room as a hunched over man in fear entered. There wasn't much in the office but a few filing cabinets, a desk in the center room at had a man sitting behind it, and two empty chairs in front of it. The man walked over to take one of the empty seat and waited for the man in front of he to speak. He couldn't bring himself to look up at the man and decided to look at what was on the man's desk instead. There was nothing really on it beside the normal office stuff but there was a small tree with a stuffed Robin on one the branches. It looked a bit bigger than most of its breed and it looked like there was a small chain around it ankle. Another thing the man noticed was that the birds eye where a bright blue, almost looking like they were alive. A twinkle flashed in the birds eyes which made the man jump fright.

"Can I help you sir?" Ask the man sitting at the desk.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry, I came to deliver the money from the job you finished." Said the delivery man, handing over an envelope with money in it.

"Ah yes, thank you. You may go now Robin will show you the way out." The man said taking the envelope.

"Robin?" The messenger asked giving the man a weird look.

"Yes, this way sir. My master is busy today." Came a voice from behind the messenger.

The messenger spun around to find a young boy in his early teens. The boy had black hair that stuck up in the back. He was wear a red shirt with black skinny jeans. when the man looked in to the boys eyes and saw that they where bright blue, his eyes went wide. they looked just like the stuffed bird's!

"Yes? There some thing wrong sir?" Asked the man behind the desk.

"Oh, no sorry. I just got lost in my thoughts. I better get going, bye." The messenger quickly walked to the door the boy was holding open for him. "Thank you," He said to the boy as he took one last look at the man sit at the desk. Just when the door was about to close he saw that the bird on the small tree was gone. He looked back at the boy only to see him smiling as his eyes twinkled the same way the bird's did.

****(Inside the Office)** **

"That was was every careless of you Robin. Changing like that with an outsider in the room." The man at the desk told the boy as he placed his elbows on his desk, netting his fingers together.

"I was only having a little fun Slade. You do know what that is right, or is having a stick up your ass for so long made you forget?" Robin asked as he walked back over to one of the seats in front of the desk.

"Hmm, looks like some one in a bad mood. what the matter?" Slade asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Like you really care." Robin said as he fell on to one of the chairs. "I don't know, I guess I'm just tired of being stuck in this room. There nothing to do in here. When’s our next job."

"I thought you didn't like my line of work little Robin." Slade said not even trying to hind the smirk on his face.

"I don't, but that doesn’t really matter now does it? It just keeps me from dying of boredom that’s all." Robin rested his head on one of his arms and let out a sigh. He hated it here.

Robin was a special, very rare, and hard to find type of human. His people where called Spirits, because of the powers and abilities they had to live forever. Robin was still young for his kind, but in human years he was very old. Spirits live away from humans in their own little groups hidden away all over the world. Though there have been the few time where they are found and hunted. Many where killed others, like Robin, became servants to the ones who caught them. Mean of Robins friend where captured and made into servants. His parents however, where not as lucky and lost their lives when they where trying to hind him. For a Spirits to become a servant there master most give them a name and a silver chain will appear around their ankle to show that a bond has been made. Over the years some servant Spirits learned to care for their master and a stronger bond was made. The silver chain disappears and around the servants neck a golden collar appears. No half breads have ever been born, but Robin had heard that those who have tried where killed for try to mix the bloods.

"..bi…Ro…ROBIN!" Robin jump in his seat when he heard his name being shouted. Dragging himself out of his thoughts of the past, he looked up at Slade.

"What, what is it." He asked his Master.

"We have a few guest coming up to see us. I want you to change back to your bird form." Slade said getting up from his chair and head to the office doors.

"Yes master." Robin bowed his head as he got up from his seat, changing his form as he headed to the doors.

Soon there was bird flying around and landing on Slade's shoulder. The pare left the office and headed to the room they used for any guest that came by. The room was smaller then the office but still big. It had two sofas at sat across from each other and a few chairs around the room. A large coffee table was in the center of the room in the middle of the two sofas, and there was a side table beside every chair in the room. There was also some book cases filled with books and a small snack bar. Slade went over to the sank bar and got a bottled water for himself as the doors to the room open once again as their guests came in. It was a woman with two servants with her. Both of her servants where in their animal form like Robin. It was made a law that all servants where to stay in there animal forms around outsiders. Outsider where people who knew nothing about Spirits. The woman servants where a fox and a sparrow. Robin know who both of the servants were and let out a happy chirp. The sparrow did the same as the fox did a little bark.

"Selina Kyle it's been a while. I see you brought your servant and his mate." Slade took a seat on one of the sofas, Selina took a spot on the other sofa.

"Slade Wilson it good to see you again." She smiled as her fox jumped on to the sofa and sat next to her. "Its good to see you to Robin. X and Speedy misted you when we where on our last job." She smiled at them while petting the fox.

Robin chirped again it a way to say that he misted them too. Robin then turned to Slade and began to pick at his head.

"I think he’s trying to tell you that he wants to change forms Slade." Selina giggled turning to her servants, giving them a nod so that they know it was okay to change.

"I know that and I was going to, but then he started to pick me. Now I don't think I will." Slade looked away form Robin who stopped picking him.

Selina fox changed in to a boy with brown hair and green eyes. He looked a little older then Robin."You never lean do you Robby?" The boy said with smirk on his face.

The sparrow flow off of Selina's shoulder and landed on the other side of the boy. It changed forms to it spoke once its feet touched the cushion. "Be nice X or I'll tell everyone your secret."

X turned to his mate and glared at him. Speedy had short orange hair, violet eyes, with freckles on his face. He smiled at his mate and then turned to Robin. "Come on Rob, say your sorry so we can finally talk about why where here."

Robin turned to look at his friends and let out a sight. he turned to his master and rub his head next to Slade's check while making sad little chirping noises.

"Alright I forgive you. You can change." Slade said as he patted the little birds head.

Robin jumped off his shoulder and glided down to the spot next to him and changed. "Right then, lets get to work shawl we." Robin say with smile at matched Slade's.

**~A/N:**

**Finally the last short chapter story from the group of stories I adopted. It’s been a long time since I read Sladin fics. It took me a bit to get into a mindset to work on this story. I got three more chapters to fix, so I’ll be going straight over to them. Please let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

****Chapter 2** **

"Alright so, the reason I'm here today is because I need your help with a new job I got." Selina said as she crossed her lags.

"How can I help the great thief 'Cat Women'?" Slade asked as he took a sip of his water.

Selina was known in the under world as Cat Women. She was the best thief of their time, not many know her really name. She got her name from the things she stole and how she dressed. She loved Spirits and was a good master to X and Speedy.

X had even told Robin one time that Selina wished she was born as one of them instead of a human. She even took X under her wing, or was it paw.

"Well I got hired to do a job and my client is what I need your help on." A small smile grow on her face.

"Oh, what exactly do you need me to do?" Slade asked raising an eyebrow.

"To put it simple, kill him for us. We'll give you half of the money he'll pay us for the job he hired us for." She said a twinkle in her eyes.

Slade did a deep chuckle from the back of his throat. "I like the way you think Selina. It's a deal. Give me the details of the job, when you have it, and I'll get every thing on my side of our deal ready."

"Oh thank you Slade! I know I could count on you!" Selina said happy as she clapped her hands together. "To show you my gratitude, I'm taking you and Robin out for dinner with X, Speedy, and me!"

****(Later that** ** ****night** ** ****)** **

The group went to a 5 star restraint that was made for people who had Spirits. It had 3 floors; Masters sat on the 2nd floor and Servants on the 3rd. The 1st floor was for normal people who wanted to eat there. Robin loved it; it was one of his favorite places in the city. The restraint was called "Food for All".

As they entered the host recognized Slade and Robin. Putting on a big smile and summoning a waiter, he went over to great them.

"Hello again Mr. Willson, good to see you again. The normal tables?" the Host asked.

"Yes thank you. I'm here with my friend and her servants with me today." Slade said as he gestured to Selina, X, and Speedy.

"Oh of course, the house special tonight then. If you three would fallow my friend here, he'll take you to Robin's table." The waiter half bowed to them before leading Slade and Selina away to their table.

****(With Robin)** **

The waiter took Robin and his friends to his table; which was by the front corner of the restraint next to two large windows. The waiter nodded his head to Rodin and left then after taking their drink orders. They sat quietly for a bit before X got tired of the Silents.

"So Rob, you got your own table here hmmm? How many times do you come here?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Slade took me here for my birthday one time and we been coming here ever since. We also come here after a good mission too." Robin answered taking a sip of water from at glass that was on the table.

"So what, like, all the time?" X joked giving Rodin a light push on the arm.

"Not all the time X. Sometimes we're in different parts of the world." Robin admitted with a blush.

"So when did Slade find out about your birthday? I thought you said you would never till your Master anything about yourself? That you didn’t want to make the bond get stronger." Speedy asked tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"He found out because I got careless one day." Robin sighed. "I was really tired from one of our missions and didn't get up in time to get the mail. He saw that I had a litter and he opened it."

"And why would he do that? Speedy asked still confused.

"It's one of the rules. If I have something I want to hide I better hide it before he sees and knows about it."

"Wow! I'm glad Selina not like that. What was in the litter and who sent it?" X asked leaning back in his chair.

"It was from Raven, Speedy’s and mine’s sister. She sent me a birthday card she made herself." Rodin said, the blush form before caming back.

Speedy, Robin, and their sister Raven were not related by blood but they were still a happy family of three. They had no parents and no where to go. They had always been together until the day they each got a Master. They were each taken when they were off by themselves, so they never know what happen to the other. Robin and Speedy found each other when Selina came to visit Slade to show him her new Spirit. They still don't know who caught Raven but she somehow found them and sent them litters every on and then. Their paths haven’t been able to cross with each other yet but the boys still hopped that they will see her one day.

They talked for a bit more in till the server came with three plates of the house special and their drinks.

****(With Slade)** **

Slade and Selina had been talking about business since they were seated. When the food came along with the drinks they ordered, Selina was getting tired of all the business talk and decided to change to subject to something more entrusting.

"So tell me Slade, how are you and Robby doing?" She asked giving him one of her cat like smiles.

"There not much change since the last time I called you about Robins litter. He still the same and only seems happy when he know we're coming here." Slade shrugged. "And that might be because the Masters don't sit with their servants."

"Or it because the foods to die for!" Selina exclaimed after taking a bit of her food.

Slade chuckled as he started to eat his own dinner as while.

"You know I can always have my boys help you. They know Robby longer then you, they could give you some tips on how to make your little bird like you." She told him, smirking that the idea.

"Hmmm… I think I'll keep that as plane B." Slade said taking a sip of his drink.

"I guess I can live with that." Selina shrugged. "So have you found it yet? The lost scroll of the Spirits?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Our last mission was just another dead end. It's getting harder to hide it from Robin.” Slade sighed leaning back in his chair.

"I don't see why you need to. I know he hates you but at less he might help you." She said giving Slade a sympathetic look.

"He wouldn't help me find it Selina, why would he? Why would he help me find the lost scroll of his people that has the information to make the bond between Master and servants unbreakable?" Slade asked her as he looked her strait in the eye.

**~A/N:**

**Second chapter done, two now to go! Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. See you guys next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

****Chapter 3** **

Slade sat and waited on top of a roof that gave him a perfect view of the building that their target was in. Selina was going to send him a text when she was done with her job and was heading over to her employer to get her pay for it. He had sent Robin out to scan the building from the air and then later the ground for a way in and out. This job needed to be fast and quick, he didn't want to be here for too long. Something in his gut told him it would be a good idea to do so, and he always listen to his gut. When Robin came back he landed on the man shoulder to rest.

"Did you find anything good?" Slade asked the song bird.

It nodded before jumped off to land next to the target’s building layout. As soon as his little talons touched the ground the bird began to change into its human form. Soon a young teenager was standing in front of Slade and began pointing to different spots on the layout with a gloved hand. Rodin was dressed in his work ***** outfit *****. A mask covering up his eyes so that no one would find out who he was.

"There is an open window that we could get into the building here, that is right next to the target's room. We could leave from that room as well, but if not, we could make our way to the roof where there is a nice group of roof tops that's on the other side of the building. The roof tops lead to a park that is filled with people; that way we could easily hide and not be seen in or draw eyes to us. It looks like there is something going on and everyone is dressed up in customs." Robin expanded as he pointed at the layout and which direction the park was. When he was done he looked over to his master to see if he liked what he found.

"Well done Robin." Slade nodded as he started walking over to the edge building they were waiting on. He heard a ping from his phone which made him stop and pull it out. Seeing that it was the text he had been waiting for he shut the phone off and put it back into his pocket. "Cat Women and her group have finished and are heading over to get their pay. Go tell them about the roofs and the park. Then I want you to stay with them when you're done and turn into your bird from; which you will stay in." He pulled out a small orange business card which he tossed over to Robin. The card was a dark orange with ****** Slade's sliver S ****** on it inside a slim black circle. "Give this to the target as soon as Cat Women her group has the money and are out of the room." Robin nodded and put it into one of his pouches.

Robin gave Slade one last look before he ran off the roof and jumped into the air. He aloud himself to fall for a bit to feel the wind on his skin and run through his hair before changed forms. He flow back up higher into the air. He quickly turned to the direction where he would find Selina, X, and Speedy. Slade smiled under his mask as he watch the little bird fly off. When he could no longer see him, the man turned and got ready of his part of the job.

****(With Cat Women's group)** **

It didn't take to long for Robin to find Selina and his friends. Out of the group of three outfits, Speedy's was the one with brights colors. It was red and gold; while Selina's was all black and X's had black, dark gray, red, and white. The white was only on his mask, that had a half scull on it. Just like his master's mask it covered his whole head, Selina's only covered the top half of her head and face, and Speedy's, like Robin’s, covering only his eyes.Even though Speedy's color didn't make it easy for him to hind at night or in the shadows, he make it workand the only thing you could see of him was a flash of gold from his bow when he attacked. Much like with Selina's whip or one of X's throwing red X's. Just like him and his master they were good at what they do, rarely ever failed, and became deadly if you got on their bad side. Which no one ever wanted to do if they know what was good for them and wanted to keep on living.

Robin landed and changed a little ahead of them to give them time to stop running. He let them catch their breath before he spoke. When Selina stoop up straight and gave him a nodded to speak, he gave a quick nod back as a thank you.

"Slade sent me to tell you about the escape rout at I had found when he sent me out to looking, while he waited for your text." Robin said with a straight face and a serious voice. Showing that he was all business right now. Speedy and X stood up straight beside their mistress so that they could listen to what he had to say. Once he had told about about the park and how to get their he told them about the next part of why he was with them. "I well also be joining you until we reached to target's room. I well joining you as a bird, so that I can give our message to the target, once you are all safely out of the room and making your way to the roof of the building." When he was finished he took out the card Slade had given to him, showed it to them, then let it fall to the ground. He then changed back into a bird and pick the card up off the ground with his beak. Lifting his head with the card in his beak he waited for Selina to speak.

"Alright then little birdie. Don't just get blown away now." Selina purred giving the, slightly bigger then normal robin standing in front of her one of her cat like smiles.

The bird just shock its body and jumped into the air. He flow around them, then straight at them, before doing a quick pull up before flying into Selina; hitting them all with a gust of wind. The wind ruffled Speedy's short hair a bit and X's cape blow wildly behind him. Selina laughed as she looked up at the bird above them before she took off and jumped to the next roof top, with X and Speedy behind her. Robin following after them from the air above. They had stopped for long enough, even if it was only for a little while. They all still had jobs that needed to be done that they wanted to get it over with.

**~A/N:**

*** The outfit Robin is wearing is the outfit from when he was Slade’s apprentice in Teen Titans.**

**** The sliver S is the on Robin’s apprentice outfit.**

**Another chapter fixed up and done. Now on to the last old chapter! Let me know what you all think of this chapter. See you all next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

****Chapter 4** **

Robin and the cat group made good time to their destination. Robin was getting a free ride on X's shoulder as they walked through the building to reach the room that held the buyer for whatever Cat Woman and her group stole. X stayed close to Speedy as they got got close to the buyer’s room. Robin know that he only did that when he felt something was wrong and he needed to protect his mate. X was the alpha in their mateship, so he could feel that something wrong before Speedy could. What surprised him though was that when they finally reach the buyers door X moved Rodin onto Speedy's shoulder as a way to keep them both safe.

When the door opened Robin know why X was acting the way he was acting. Inside the room was filled with dead animals heads on the wall and some were stuffed sitting on shelves. The man was a hunter of many if not all kinds of animals. Robin and Speedy looked around the room and saw that many of the animals were bigger then normal; which meant that this man hunted Spirits. Speedy moved closer to X and Selina as he saw how many Spirits there were then real animals. They could tell that the man took pride in his kills by the way he keep them close to him. Robin felt a cold chill run through his small body and know that some of it went through the bond to Slade.

"Ah, the lovely cat of the hour. I see that your hunt went well; even with you having two kittens with you." The buyer said as he looked up from some paper work that was on his desk.

"Yes, we had a fine hunt." Cat Woman said as she throw a wrapped box at the man; it landed on the desk on top of the paperwork. "We even wrapped in up nice for you. Now if you don't mind I'll take my pay and I can take my kittens to bed. They been up for far to long." She said using her fack sweet voice.

"Of course my dear. Are you sure you can't just send the kids home on there own?" He asked as he looked Cat Woman up and down with his eyes.

"Oh so sorry love, but my kitten are still to young for mother to leave them alone." She purred.

"Have it your way." The man throw a large envelop at her. "It's all there."

When Selina caught it she open it to make sure herself that it was all there. When she was done she looked back up at the man. "It's been fun love. Let me know if you need help getting anything else." With that she turned to leave; keeping herself in-between the man and her Spirits. "Good luck little bird." she whispered to Robin before he flow off to hide.

 ** **(With**** ****Robin)****

Robin didn't like that he had to stay longer in this room but he had a job of his own to do. He waited until the other had enough time to reach the roof before flying down from his finding spot behind a deer head and dropped his master's card on the mans desk with the S facing down.

"What the heck is this?" The man looked at the orange card on top of his paper work but didn't pick it up. Once again looking up from his desk he looked around his room in till he found Robin sitting on one of the antlers of a deer’s head. "Did you just drop this?" The man asked him.

Robin just bent his head to the side before acting like he was cleaning his feathers. From where he was the man couldn't tell that he was a bigger then a normal bird, so he acted like one to keep the man uninterested until his master got there.

The man looked at him for a little longer before he finally picked up the card. "What the hell is this; an S? What is that supposed to mean?" The door to the room started to opened slowly. "Who's there? What do you want?" The man sounded bored as he kept looking at the card in his hand; not once looking up from it to look at whoever was walking in.

"I'm looking for my bird. Have you seen him." Answered the person who walked in.

"Your bird? Why the hell would I have your….Deathstroke!" The man said when he finally looked up. "Why are you here? I don't remember needing you for a job." The man said as he tried not to sound scarred.

"No, you didn't but I am here for a job." Slade said as he looked around the room. He wasn't liking what he was seeing. "Do you know what you have mounted on your walls and in shelves?"

"For a job? Are you here to ask me for one?" The man asked.

Slade looked at the man with a bored look. "Answer my question. I will not repeat my self."

"Yes, I know what they are. Simply animals I've hunted in my spare time." He answered.

"So you kill them when your bored?"

"Umm yes, why are you asking these things? I though you were have to ask me for a job?"

"I'm asking because I know what a lot of these animals really are; and I don't see them as animals that should be just kill for nothing. I see them as possible allies." Slade looked around the room again. "Some of these "animals", as you seem to think they are, could had protected you if you life was in danger." He looked back at the man still sitting at his deck holding onto the small little orange card tightly in his shacking hands. "I'm not here to ask you for a job, however you are no long my job."

The man siting at the desk heard something fall behind him. Slowly he turned his head to see a teenage boy holding some type of gun at his faces.

"Your mine," Robin said as he shot the man with the special gun he had for people he didn't want to died quickly. He shot the man right next to where his heart would be. "I just shot you with a special fast acting poison I made myself. It will make the gun shot wound I just gave you bleed faster; as while as make every muscle in your body feel like its on fire as it eats you form the inside out." Robin grabbed the mans head and forced it to look back at Deathstroke. He then quickly took some strong rope from one of his pouches and tide the man to his chair.

"W-Why….Ho-ow…" The man tried to say through the already growing pain.

Slade walked over to the desk and picked up the wrapped box the man payed Selina for. Looking it over his found his name written behind one the folds of paper at the bottom of the boxes. "If you want to know who hired use to kill you, you just payed her for this." He looked past the man to the teen behind him. "If you see anything you like take it now before we leave." With that said he put the wrapped box into one of his own pouches and pulled out something else in its place. Pushing a few buttons on it, and put it in the front of the tided up man at the desk. "We have one minute."

Robin found some rare cat pieces that he know Selina would like and other things for X and Speedy. He even found some very old books he could send to his sister Raven. To Slade's surprise he found a safe filled with things that had to do with Spirits. Quickly grabbing a bag from his one of his pouches he carefully paced everything form the safe into the bag. He made a mental note to get something really nice for Selina as a thank you for this little gold mine.

"Robin it's time to go." Slade said as he walked over to the only window in the room. Opening it he shot his grappling hook over to the next building.

Robin walked over to him and gave the man with his own bag of goodies. "Go on ahead I'll be right there."

"Robin don't do anything stupid." Slade told the boy as he gave him a serious look.

"I won't, there is one more thing I need to do." Slade looked at him in the eyes before nodding his head and left.

Robin looked around as he walked to the center of the room. Looking at all Spirits who lives were taken from them just because a man was bored and had nothing else better to do. "I hope you may all find piece now that you hell is over." Robin said as he bowed his head to them. As he lifted his head he changed to his bird form and flow out the window. As he joined his master on the next building’s roof he hard a loud boom behind him before he was hit with a strong gust of warm air. Once he righted himself from the uneven winds, he landed next to his master and changed again.

"You had to blow it up, didn't you? Oh and thank you for telling me that you set a bomb!" Robin said as he gave the masked man an angry glare.

"I told you we only had a minute and not to do anything stupid." Slade shrugged. "Lets go meet up with Selina and the others." He didn't give the boy time to answer as he turned and jumped to the next roof.

Robin rolled his eyes at the man’s back as he changed once again that night and flow after his master.

**~A/N:**

**All done! That is the last of the old chapters for this story. All chapters after this **I’ll be using the notes** **I** **was give** **n** **with th** **is** **story along with some of my own ideas.** **Let me know what you all though of this chapter and I hope you’ll like the new chapters to come. See you all next time!****


End file.
